Wild Zangoose Chase
by Team Cap
Summary: (Slight Agencyshipping. One-shot.) Today is definitely not Black's day; he ended up chasing Pokemon all over Unova all because they refuse to give him that letter he wrote for White.


**First of all, I wanna say that this idea isn't mine; it belongs to my friend, Poke, spepoke on instagram. It was supposed his Valentine's comic but he got busy and didn't get to make one so I decided to write a fic version of his comic as a thank you gift!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even this whole idea. I just wrote a fic version of my friend's comic.**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in the Unova Region. The weather was perfect enough to bring a smile on one's face.

Well, except for the Unova Champion, as he crumpled another paper and threw it to the pile behind him. He grumbled.

It's been three hours, and he hadn't composed the _perfect_ love letter for White. Based on his research, girls like it if they received a love letter from someone they like, and Black, liking his boss as more than a friend, finally had the courage to write one for her. (And deep down, he was hoping she likes him as well. They hugged and held hands, for crying out loud!)

He scratched his head, as he screamed.

The book said to 'write your feelings', but it was easier said than done!

_Writing _his feelings using the _right_ words is a challenge—it's hard! It would be tougher when he would finally give the perfectly-written letter to White.

Thinking about it was enough to make him yell again.

"I CAN'T FOCUS RIGHT NOW!" the Dreamer shouted, frustration was present in his tone. He pulled a hair from his scalp. "I don't even know what _should_ I write to her! How do people even write their own feelings with this?!" He slammed his head on the table and sighed. He turned his head, his cheek touching the wooden table.

Maybe he was overthinking this. He knew writing with his feelings would be easy, but the question is: would it be sincere enough? He was trying to make it perfect, but he also wanted to make it genuine. _Hmm. Maybe I should start with something simple._ he thought, removing his head on the table. He breathed, grabbing his pen.

"Maybe describe how pretty her hair looks?" he said out loud, but he shook his head. "No! That's not it!"

He could feel himself shouting in agony again. He really needed to make up his mind and start writing.

A Poke Ball suddenly popped open, revealing Black's Musharna, Musha. It went to its trainer's head, looking like it's eating him, and tried its best to calm its trainer.

Black's mind was completely blank; he was able to think more clearly now thanks to Musha. Once Musha removed its mouth from its trainer's head, as Black gripped his pen.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, Musha!" He grabbed a clean sheet of paper and started writing like there was no tomorrow.

When the letter was done, Black placed the pen down and smiled triumphantly. "YES!" he yelled, surprising some people in the park. "IT'S COMPLETE!"

The park visitors had no idea what their Champion was talking about, but judging the pile of papers behind him, they could tell that he was writing something. Well, whatever it was, they just hoped he would just lower his tone, even just for a bit.

"Now, I just have to deliver this letter to Prez!" He stood up, holding the letter that contained his _bona fide_ feelings for her. He was thinking that maybe they could just meet here at the park. He suddenly blushed at the thought of him and White sitting on the bench together, whilst a Pidove on top of a tree looked at the daydreaming Champion.

Its eyes caught the white piece of paper the human was holding and it suddenly glimmered. It immediately flew down, and grabbed it, flying away from the brunet.

Black's eyes widened at this. He tried to close his hand but wasn't feeling any paper in it. He perked up, finding the letter, his heart beating fast, and saw a Pidove holding it. His mouth fell. How did that get there? "HEY! GIVE IT BACK!"

Black chased the Pidove, as the Flying Type continued flying above him. He jumped to grab a hold of the paper, but it only flew higher. Grunting, Black picked up his pace while watching the Pidove head outside from the park and onto Route 16.

The Pidove was faster than him, however, so he lost sight of it.

"Where did it go?" Black asked, scanning the area. He spotted a Pidove on a tree branch, causing him to smirk. "I gotcha!" he quietly screamed.

The Unova Champion tiptoed closer until he was under the tree the Pidove was on. He slowly climbed on it and stopped when he was inches away from it. "GOTCHA!"

Hearing this earsplitting sound frightened the Pidove. It flinched from its spot and used its wings to fly on top of the tree branch. It heard a thud under it, and when it looked down, its eyes widened when it noticed a trainer whose face was pressing the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Black complained, sitting up. He rubbed his face. "Where did that Pidove go?! Just wait until—HEY, THE LETTER!"

The letter was right in front of Black. Sighing, he moved his arm to get it, but a Lillipup grabbed it and ran away from him.

Today was definitely not the Champion's day.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Black followed the Lillipup deeper into the forest and chased it for who-knows-how-long. The Lillipup thankfully dropped the letter, but when he was about to grab it, a herd of Swaldoon took it. Pissed, the Dreamer followed the Pokemon across the forest.

It was a wild Zangoose chase for Black. After the Swaldoon, he was attacked by a group of Pansage with its bullet seed. Black screamed at this, as he ran for his dear life. The letter landed on the grass, but he stopped, looking at his left then at his right, just to make sure no Pokemon would appear to grab it. When he didn't spot any, he chuckled then grabbed it.

He spoke too soon, however.

**...**

**...**

Black didn't know how long he was chasing a bunch of different Pokemon. After the Pansage, he was chasing an Emolga as the little bastard continued irking him by sticking its tongue out.

Then, he was being attacked by a pack of Joltik. He ran like a speedster and stopped when he reached Route 4. The letter was there, and he had no idea why. He was supposed to grab it again, but a Sandile thought the letter belonged to it. It hissed at Black and tried to bite him, as the boy stepped back with a shocked expression.

His day just couldn't get any worse.

Black then approached the grassland again once he chased the Sandile across Route 4, and when he won, he saw a herd of angry Bouffalant ready chase him. Gulping, Black sprinted away from the Pokemon while screaming.

He didn't know how far he was running, but he saw a cave and hid on it.

It was a mistake, however, for he accidentally stepped on a sleeping Druddigon's hand. His eyes contracted at this, and it felt like he wet his own pants. He stopped to pat his bottom, and thankfully, he didn't; he was just scared at the irritated Pokemon in front of him.

"S-Sorry—"

The Druddigon screamed and Black ran outside the cave. He stopped on his tracks, as he gasped for air when he thought he was far from the Dragon Type. His eyes darted at the Ducklett flying through the air with the letter on its beak. He sighed, giving up.

He didn't have enough energy to chase that Ducklett, that's for sure.

Taking a deep breath, Black collapsed on the ground with his arms sprawled across it. He felt his consciousness slowly caving in, as his eyes suddenly closed due to exhaustion.

**...**

**...**

"Hey, do you think he's asleep?"

"Nah, he's dead!" a kid replied, pointing at the Dreamer's unconscious body. "Look! He's not even moving!" He kicked the Unova Champion's leg, but there wasn't any reply.

The other kid gasped. "Whoa, you're right."

"Umm, kids," a brunette young woman approached the twins with a comically large sweat dripping from her temple. "What are you—" she stopped, her eyes went round at the sight. "Black!"

**...**

**...**

Black immediately opened his eyes and the first person he laid his eyes onto was his boss, White. There was something soft under his head and as he realized how _close_ her face was from his, his cheeks immediately flushed. "P-Prez!" He removed himself from her and sat on the grass. He ran a hand through his hair. "W-Where am I?"

White replied with a giggle. "Well, it's about time you got up," she said.

Black had a confused look on his face. He rose an eyebrow. "Huh? Prez, what do you mean? How did you—where are—when?"

White continued giggling, and Black couldn't help but notice at how cute her laugh was. It was like music to his ears, and he loves it. He could listen to it all day if she wanted to.

"We're in the park. You were knocked out once I got here, so I looked after you."

Black avoided his eyes from hers. She didn't have to...

"You've been unconscious for two hours."

Black's eyes widened. "Two?"

White nodded.

It felt like a glass just cracked. He couldn't believe he wasted his whole day chasing those Pokemon just to get that letter. He stopped, thinking about it. _Wait, THE LETTER!_

White tilted her head, as she observed Black. He seemed to be looking for something frantically, but she didn't know what it was. "Black, is there something in your mind?"

Black ran a hand through his hair, gripping it. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! He _couldn't_ just lose that letter! He couldn't! He must not! He stopped, gasping for breath. "W-Well, you see…" he tried to explain, his voice was shaking.

A letter suddenly fell in front of White. Curious, she picked it up and read it. Black, who was still stunned and how the heck the letter ended up here, was panicking on the inside. What if she didn't like the letter? Oh no. What if the Pokemon who held that letter messed up with the message? He couldn't stop panicking. Where's Musha when you need it?!

"Black?"

Black perked up and coughed, trying to act cool. He just hoped she wouldn't notice his distressed expression. "H-Hmm?"

"I love this," White replied, making Black mentally sigh in relief. Thank goodness. "I've never received something precious like this until now."

Black blinked. She didn't—what?! And she loved it to boot? Was this a dream? Was he still knocked out? "Y-You do?"

White bobbed her head, smiling. "Yeah."

Black was suddenly re-energized. He stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs. "YAHOOOOOOOO!"

White watched Black scream as she giggled. She really loves this little antic of his, and she would never _ever_ get tired of it. She scratched her cheek, standing up with him. "S-Say, do you want to grab some ice cream? My treat."

Black dropped his arms, grinning at his boss. "Sure! I would love to!" He took a deep breath, his hand slowly moving towards hers. White noticed this and she did the same. Once their pinky fingers bumped on one another, Black immediately opened his hand for her to connect with his.

Gently clasping her hand, Black smiled as the two headed out from the park hand in hand with a smile on their faces.


End file.
